FanFiction, 1000 Reviews y ¿Problemas?
by LadyDy
Summary: [AU] Jugarle una broma a la "Ratón de Biblioteca", no era una buena idea. Darle un golpe en la entrepierna al chico más vengativo del Instituto, tampoco lo era. Y dejar el cuaderno con la continuación del fic con más de 138 seguidores, a la vista de ese chico... ¡Bien! ¡Que su Venganza y tu Infierno comiencen! HitsuHina, IchiRuki y UlquiHime :3


**¡Konichiwa!**

**Antes de que mi amiga me reclame de no traer alguna actualización, diré que la inspiración se me vino de repente para este fic y era necesario que lo escribiera, porque de otra forma me demoraría más con mis otros fics.**

**Zariita: ¬¬' pobres de los seguidores de tus fics, ya los debes hartar! xD**

**No seas mala! D:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

En su vida había creído llegar a ser chantajeada con semejante asunto. Siempre que iba a esa biblioteca, no necesitaba ser precavida con aquel cuaderno. Podía irse a cualquier estante para obtener un libro y no tendría que preocuparse por su notebook y demás cosas. Varias personas hacían eso y pensaban eso.

Pero ahí, delante de ella, estaba el maldito albino con su arrogante sonrisa en la cara, restregándole su inminente victoria. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, consiguiendo que sus uñas en encarnaran con su piel, pero eso no le importaba, con tal de deshacerse de esa impotencia que sentía.

El chico siguió observándola detenidamente, cómo sí fuera el mejor show que hubiera visto en su vida.

Y ambos, al mismo tiempo, recordaron como habían llegado a tal situación.

* * *

-Esto es un asco.

"…_la opresión en su pecho no se hizo de esperar, aquel triste y a la vez hermoso panorama, la destrozaba, sus ojos cristalinos no querían derramar ni una mísera gota salada, con fuerza frotó sus ojos y se retiró silenciosamente. Los orbes que algunas vez emitían brillo y viveza, estaban ahora opacados por el dolor, sonrió amargamente, varios le advirtieron que eso sucedería, pero ella… "_

Lo releyó por décima vez y no.

-No, no me gusta esto –murmuró la castaña frustrada mientras borraba todo párrafo que había escrito hace unas cuantas horas, en las horas de clase.

-Hinamori Momo –escucho su nombre y miró a la profesora de forma aburrida mientras cerraba su cuaderno, fastidiada, por haber sido interrumpida–. Felicidades, una vez más la nota más alta del aula, tienes 98 –le extendió el papel lleno de ecuaciones resueltas perfectamente.

-Arigato –dijo tomando su examen.

Miro su nota y bufó, antes se emocionaba al máximo al obtener sus calificaciones, pero ahora, le llegaban completamente, sabía que siempre obtendría una nota aprobatoria y digna de envidiar, hace años que no obtenía una nota baja, a veces llegaba a pensar que el estudio ya no era tan esencial en ella.

-No lo puedo creer…

-Lo sé, Hinamori debe estar loca para no equivocarse en casi nada.

-¡Algunos dicen que es un alíen…!

Escuchaba todos los tontos cuchicheos de sus compañeros con total indiferencia. Lo mismo de siempre.

-¡Silencio! –grito la profesora–. En vez de venir a hacer vida social en este lugar, ¡Deberían estudiar más! Muy pocos han aprobado.

-Es que a muchos les aburre su clase –dijo con burla un pelirrojo.

Hay que resaltar que el individuo que hablo, era uno que tenía fama de brabucón y delincuente. Con todos esos tatuajes en su cara y mirada tan profunda y perturbadora, cualquiera se echaría a correr. Claro que si convives en clase con él, te darás cuenta de que no es tan mal tipo.

La mayoría del curso rieron, era cierto, la clase de esa profesora, realmente era muy aburrida y si no lo era, su voz cuando explicaba la clase, parecía cantar a tono de canción de cuna las formulas, en termino final, daba sueño…

-¡Silencio! –volvió a gritar–. Y usted, alumno Abarai…

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo que decirme? –la provoco.

-Si no quiere volver a sacarse la nota más baja en mi clase, ¡Será mejor que vaya desarrollando toda la unidad que viene en el libro! –sonó el timbre para suerte de la profesora y alumnos–. ¡Por fin, libre de ustedes! –dijo antes de retirarse.

-Tsk… ¡vieja jodida! –grito el chico desde su asiento.

-Renji, deberías dejar de buscarte problemas –le dijo un rubio, cuyo cabello tapaba parte de su rostro.

Guardó su examen en el cuaderno y salió del aula. No quería salir de ahí, pero escuchar la conversación entre el grosero de Abarai y el "emo" Kira, era algo que tampoco quería hacer. Aparte la presencia de hombres cerca de ella, no le agradaba mucho.

-Etto, Hinamori-san –se detuvó y volteo su cuerpo al instante.

La figura de un chico muy menudito estaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto fría e inconscientemente haciendo que al pobre chico se le erizara la piel. No era su intención, pero su tono de voz no era muy suave como solía serlo _antes_.

-Etto, yo… ¡La quieren ver en la dirección! –grito sumamente nervioso para después irse corriendo a la velocidad de Speedy Gonzales. El chico sí tenía capacidades para ganar carreras.

Las personas del corredor se quedaron mirando confundidas a la chica que, estaba igual que ellos, totalmente confundida.

¿Habría roto alguna regla? Se miró de pies a cabeza, definitivamente no era su uniforme. ¿Habría molestado a los profesores? Imposible, sus altas calificaciones la hacían ver como su alumna preferida. ¿Tenía problemas con sus compañeros? Es difícil explicarlo…

-¿Creen que lo haya lastimado?

-Y no parecía nada cruel, sólo anti-social…

-Las apariencias engañan.

La castaña suspiro, mejor se apuraba en ir a la oficina del director.

* * *

-¡Yamamoto-san! –llamó al director mientras tocaba la puerta–, ¿Estará durmiendo? –se pregunto en susurro.

No, eso era imposible. Ese director tan reconocido nunca podría andar de vago.

Tomando en cuenta toda la confianza que él y ella tenían, abrió la puerta rápidamente haciendo que el aire chocara con su rostro.

-¡Me mandaste a lla…! –y no pudo formular toda su pregunta ya que sintió que algo estaba siendo esparcido por su cabello, cara y espalda.

Algo cayó en el frío suelo, una cubeta, en el interior se veía un poco de mucosidad verde. Tocó su cabeza y sus dedos sintieron esa asquerosa mucosidad en todo su cabello. Unas inmensas ganas de romper todo lo que hubiera a su paso la invadieron. ¿¡Qué significaba esta mierda!?

En toda su vida, alguien había sido capaz de arrojarle algo así! Ella soportaba ya de por sí, las bromas que los estúpidos de sus compañeros hacían con su persona, ¡Pero esto…! ¡Esto ya era el colmo!

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios? –escucho una grave voz sorprendida detrás de ella, pero no de cualquier persona, sino de la supuesta persona que la mandó a llamar–. ¿¡Qué te paso!?

Lo miro con cara de "¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta fue esa?", negó con su cabeza, antes de conversar con él, buscaría al engendro que se atrevió a hacerle eso, esto no se quedarías así.

Caminó por los pasillos con su ceño fruncido, todos, absolutamente TODOS, la miraban sorprendidos, algunos estaban riéndose y otros comenzaron a murmurar. Gruño fuertemente haciendo sólo que se rieran aun más. Definitivamente mataría a la persona que le jugo tremenda payasada...!

-Al parecer alguien sí que le hizo una broma muy pesada a la "ratón de biblioteca" –dijo una chica de cortos cabellos negros y cerquillo desmechado. Al escuchar ese comentario, apresuro su paso, nunca perdonaría esta estupidez.

* * *

-Oi, ¡Toushiro! –llamó un chico de cabello anaranjados.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Kurosaki? –pregunto molesto, hace rato que trataba de conciliar sueño en su pupitre que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que su molesto amigo había llegado.

-No me lo vas a creer pero… –retuvo una carcajada–, ¡Alguien embarro a la tal Hinamori en moco! – explotó, dejo salir toda la risa que se había guardado desde el momento que la vio–, es la primera vez que veo a Hinamori así de molesta.

-Oh –expreso con una sonrisa de burla.

-¿¡Cómo que "Oh"!? ¿¡No te das cuenta que es la primera broma que la molesta!? Bueno y quien no se molestaría –dijo aun carcajeándose ante tal ingeniosa y barata broma.

-Con que se molesto, ¿eh? –dijo con sorna–. Al parecer nunca pierdo una apuesta –sonrió victorioso.

El chico de ojos miel paró de reír en seco y miro confundido a su amigo.

-¿Por qué de la nada dices eso?

-¿Quién crees que le hizo esa broma a esa tipa? –pregunto sin la menor importancia.

El pelinaranja lo observo fijamente al albino por unos segundos hasta que abrió sus ojos como platos. No me digas que…!?

-¿¡FUISTE TÚ!? –pregunto exaltado.

-¿Quién más? –dijo, irónico e indiferente.

-Pero… ¡Ella nunca te hizo nada! ¡Es más creo que ustedes dos nunca se han cruzado!

Si en algo se le caracterizaba a ese arrogante y popular albino, era en hacerle bromas muy pesadas a gente que no le agradaban ni en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente, le había jugado una broma muy pesada a una estudiante que ni conocía, ni siquiera le había visto el rostro.

-Hice una apuesta con Grimmjow, él dijo que ninguna broma molestaría a esa chica jamás y pues, ya perdió –comento como si nada, como si un alfiler fuera más importante–. Aunque fue muy fácil, solamente se enojo por ser bañada en crema de espárragos.

-No lo puedo creer –comentó Kurosaki con sus ojos achinados–, Por una apuesta le hiciste este tipo de broma, en fin… ¡no es mi problema!

-¿Vienes conmigo?

-¿A dónde?

-A cobrarle la apuesta a Grimmjow.

-Claro, por cierto, ¿Qué te iba a dar si ganabas?

-No creo que haya ido en serio, la idea de darme a su novia, así que de seguro es dinero.

-De igual modo, Nell nunca te hubiera aceptado.

Y mientras caminaba a su lado, de repente le vino a la mente una frase de su tarado y querido padre, "Hijo… Nunca hagas enojar a una mujer, ¡Ellas cobran caro!", después de eso no recordaba nada, ya que una de sus hermanas se encargo de dejarlo inconsciente. Aun así… ¿Por qué de pronto se acordó de eso?

* * *

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? –nuevamente, pregunto con cólera.

Hace varios minutos ya tenía acorralado a ese chico de cabellos azules cortos. Él fue la persona que le dijo que fuera a la dirección, lo que significa que, ¡Él fue el que planeo la maldita broma! Sí, porque esa era la idea más lógica y razonable.

-Ha-Hanataro –respondió asustado, cual niño ante un perro agresivo.

-¿¡Por qué me hiciste esto, Hanataro!? –le grito molesta–. ¡Yo ni te conocía, y tú me tiras moco en la cabeza! ¿¡Por qué!?

-Hinamori-san, le juro que yo no quería –dijo lloriqueando mientras se cubría el rostro.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Tú no serías capaz de esto! –le escupió con sarcasmo–, Entonces, ¿Por qué me mandaste a la oficina de Yamamoto, cuando justo estaba ese balde lleno de moco!?

-No creo que sea moco…

-¡Oh, que alivio! –dijo fingiendo alegría–, ¡Cómo si eso me reconfortara!

-Yo no le quería hacer eso, Hitsugaya-san fue el que-

-Espera, ¿Quién dices? – pregunto extrañada.

-Hitsugaya –repitió–, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, si su excelente memoria no le fallaba, Hitsugaya Toushiro era uno de los chicos más populares y problemáticos de esa Preparatoria, aunque cabe destacar que según los profesores, él era un excelente alumno por sus calificaciones, más no su conducta de bromista.

No recordaba haberse metido con él, en su vida le dirigió una sola palabra a ese chico de raros ojos turquesas y cabello blanco, conocía sus rasgos físicos debido a sus compañeras, pero nunca se le había cruzado. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

-Él fue la persona que me dijo que te buscaban en la dirección.

_-Hanataro!_

_El chico miro hacia atrás y vio a su compañero de clase, Hitsugaya._

_-¿Q-Qué?_

_-El Director me ha mandado a llamar a una tal alumna Hinamori –la verdad es que ni se sabía el nombre completo–. Es de la sección "E"._

_-Sí, la he visto, pero ¿Por qué no vas tú si estamos ya en el recreo? _

_-Es que… –se quedo un rato pensativo–. Tengo que hacer algo importante con Grimmjow, bueno, cuento contigo –dijo, sin más, solo se alejó._

_Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a que el chico se negara._

_Suspiro pesadamente, de todos modos, él nunca podía decir que no._

-Algo así paso –concluyó atolondradamente. Se sentía mal, por su "culpa", le habían hecho algo tan cruel a la chica que estaba delante de él.

-Gomen, de seguro te asuste mucho –se disculpo ya que al escuchar el relato del chico y examinarlo, se dio cuenta de que ese chico no sería capaz de hacerle eso–. Puedes irte – dijo, apartándose con su ceño fruncido.

-Arigato –dijo yéndose apresuradamente, dejándola en la azotea totalmente sola.

El aire hizo que sintiera algo de frío y sus mechones de cabello, danzaran. Relajo su mirada, ya no estaba tan molesta, se había limpiado los residuos de esa asquerosa crema, pero la parte de atrás de su blusa tenía una gran mancha verde y el pañuelo blanco que servía para hacerse el rodete con su cabello estaba tintado por verde también, por suerte su cintillo azul también manchado sirvió para poder hacerse una coleta alta.

Escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a las horas de clases. Clases a las que nunca ha faltado. Se recostó junto a la puerta y cerro un poco sus ojos.

Perderse unas horas de clases, no iba a ser la gran cosa para ella.

* * *

Los estudiantes del plantel se retiraban felices, por hoy había terminado la tortura de la Preparatoria. Caminaban en grupo, de a dos y algunos solos.

Entre el alumnado, Hitsugaya andaba un poco molesto, todo el plan que ideo para molestar a la tal Hinamori fue en vano, el tarado de Grimmjow no pagó su apuesta, no es como si quisiera estar con Nell, ni loco estaría con su chiflada novia. Pero podía haberle dado efectivo, ¿no?

Eran las dos de la tarde y no ansiaba con llegar a su casa, ciertamente le aburría demasiado estar en ese ambiente tan… le era difícil de describir. No era aburrido, más bien era algo como sofocante.

Tal vez hoy, como muchas veces, se de unas cuantas vueltas por alrededor para despejar su mente de absolutamente todo. Y así lo hizo.

Sin haberse percatado de que el tiempo pasó volando, se sorprendió cuando el relog en su muñeca marcaba las cinco en punto. Se sentía estúpido, tan tarde y seguía por la Preparatoria Soul Society. Estaba delante de la entrada, parado en la casi solitaria escuela.

Casi, porque aun había otro ser viviente cerca en ese paisaje donde se veía a la escuela en un pintado ocaso.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de él, los de una persona claramente, al parecer no el único por ahí.

-Oye, ¡Tú! –miro a su alrededor disimuladamente, sí era el único aparte de esa persona, se suponía que le estaba hablando a su persona, ¿Cierto?

Giro su cuerpo y se encontró con una chica común y corriente cómo cualquier otra, la diferencia era que sus ojos chocolatosos denotaban furia pura–. ¿Me hablas a… mí?

-¡Sí! –lo primero que le pasó por su mente, fue que se le declararía, pero… viendo de nuevo sus ojos, no parecía querer hacer eso, bajo su vista un poco y se dio con la sorpresa de que su blusa estaba manchada–. ¿Tú eres Hitsugaya Toushiro? –. Su pregunta fue clara, más lo extraño, él era muy popular en la escuela y, ¿ella no lo conocía? Ignorante…

-Bueno mi apellido es Hitsugaya, y no creo que haya otro que se llame Toushiro, ¿No? –le dijo con total arrogancia, lo que provoco que ésta se enfureciera aun más. Observó fijamente cómo se acercaba rápidamente con su mirada llena de rencor.

No se esperaba nada y no iba a decir más, pero…

¡PLAF!

Una suave y a la vez cálida mano había sido estampada de manera brutal en su bello rostro, justo en una de sus mejillas. Sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron cómo platos, su boca trataba de emitir sonido alguno y su mejilla… ¡Pues ardía!

Vio a la chica nuevamente, la llama de sus ojos parecía ya apaciguada, sin embargo su cara contenía un ceño fruncido–. Pero… ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!?

La castaña lo miró con más enfado–. ¡Esa debería ser mi pregunta! –la miró incrédulo–. ¡Mira lo que me hiciste! –señalo su pecho, a lo que el chico no comprendió.

-¿Qué tienen tus pechos?

-¡Eso no, Idiota! –una venita de enojo creció en la cabeza del muchacho, nunca lo habían tratado de "esa" forma–. Me refiero a la asquerosa mancha.

-Ah, así que, tú eres la chica a la que le jugué esa bromita –la vio de pies a cabeza–. Los rumores son ciertos, no eres la gran cosa, solamente en tus estudios.

Y, ¿A qué venía eso? La castaña sólo sintió odiarlo más en ese momento, ella tenía tolerancia, sin embargo tenía un límite. No era de exaltarse con facilidad, pero no permitiría que le siga hablando de ese modo.

-Bueno, de todos modos, las manchas no se ven mal en ti –mal, ese albino sí que quería acabar muerto.

Y en un pestañear, Hinamori ya le había metido otro golpe, pero esta vez no fue en su mejilla, no fue en ningún lugar de su rostro. Y no utilizo ninguna de sus manos para provocar tal golpe, utilizo la rodilla.

Y… golpeo la entrepierna del famoso Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Nuevamente abrió sus ojos de manera descomunal ante ese terrible dolor, ahora provocado en su parte más sensible, lo único que pudo atinar a hacer, fue con sus manos presionar el área afectada.

-Eso te pasa por… ¡Atrevido! –y sin más, le hizo un desprecio y se marcho, dejándolo en ese agudo dolor.

-Hinamori… –sonrió con perversión–. Lamentaras haberme golpeado.

Y al aire, le lanzó una condena a la chica. Definitivamente, _ambos_ lo pagarían caro.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad y rapidez, aunque la tontería que le había ocurrido, ahora era el chisme de ese Instituto. Para su suerte, nadie la molestó. Y agradeció eso, no quería que nadie se le acercara y preguntara que le había pasado, para quedar embarrada en esa asquerosidad que olía a espárragos podridos.

No había tenido algún tipo de encuentro con el arrogante de Hitsugaya, y eso la aliviaba, demasiado odio era malo para su persona. Siguió caminando, sin preocupación alguna.

Detrás de ella, a unos metros, un albino se encontraba siguiendo sus pasos, ¡Oh sí! Si hay algo que a Toushiro le gusten más que las apuestas, eran las venganzas. Y ya tenía una presa fija, había soportado la humillación de que, sus compañeros le preguntaran sobre esa mejilla inflamada.

La seguía con la intención de saber algo más acerca de ella, los lugares que frecuentaba, personas con las que hablaba, todo. Sin perderse en sus pensamientos, la seguía con pura cautela. Hinamori había sacado un cuaderno de su maleta con un lápiz, y comenzó a escribir algo. La consideraba un poco extraña, hasta ese momento… La castaña cerró el cuaderno y dio una muy pequeña sonrisa al aire, bueno… por lo menos, ya sabía que tenía una linda sonrisa…

Negó con la cabeza y siguió con su "misión".

Una Biblioteca.

Hinamori se había detenido justo delante de una gran y vieja biblioteca. Tras eso, ella entro.

Él no se iba a quedar afuera, y esperó que pasaran unos 10 minutos para entrar al lugar. Una luz amarilla alumbraba todo el recinto y mostraba a la gente concentrada en leer sus respectivos libros o bien, escribiendo cualquier tipo de informe en sus computadoras, lo que le extraño era no ver a Hinamori en ninguna de las mesas. Avanzó un poco más y divisó sus cosas en una mesa de al fondo. Al parecer se iba a sentar sola.

Se dirigió hasta su maleta y vio el mismo cuaderno que en la calle Hinamori sostenía y una notebook, ahí, prendida y con una página web abierta. Una página con simples colores de azul, crema y blanco con muchas letras. "FanFiction", ¿Ficción de Fans? Interesante…

Curiosamente había otra pestaña, de Hotmail y otra de FanFiction, en la primera vio un montón de mensajes de la página que le seguía, FanFiction. Optó por quedarse con la del logotipo azul, ¿Reviews for Secreto? Si su inglés no le fallaba, significaba "comentario" u "opinión". Así que, ¿"Comentarios" para "Secreto"?

Bajó, con la ruedita del mouse y se quedó leyendo mensajes de un montón de chicas que al parecer adoraban la historia "Secreto", eso era lo que entendía debido a sus "reviews".

"_Por KAMI! Eres sensacional escribiendo esto! Tu historia es tan genial! CONTI!"_

"_Eres una diosa, la forma de cómo escribes, es maravillosa, me leí eso 10 capis y quede idiotizada, continúala rápido! Quiero saber que le pasará a Tsuki!"_

"_Qué lindo :3"_

"_Lo dejaste con un final muy intrigante! Algo me dice que la pobre Tsuki va a sufrir, maldito Hiro… ojala recapacite antes de que pase una desgracia, sigue con el fic pronto :D"_

Y así… seguían los demás comentarios de chicas con apodos raros. Alabando la escritura y Fic de la persona que escribió esa historia. Arriba de esos reviews, la palabra "Secreto" estaba resaltada en azul, le dio click y lo llevó a la misma página sólo que se encontró con cantidades descomunales de letras, capaz de llenar 20 hojas de Word, con el estilo calibri, tamaño 12.

No sería capaz de leer eso, subió un poco y vio el título en grande, con un pequeño resumen de la historia y hasta adornado con una bendita imagen! Pero lo que llamó su atención fue… ¿¡1000 Reviews, por 10 capítulos!? ¡Sí que hay personas con bastante tiempo libre para leerse tantas palabras, por cada uno de esos capítulos!

Claro, porque sí calculaba perfectamente, 100 personas dejaban su review por cada capítulo, 100 personas diferentes dejaban su review, y ahora… ¡Imagínate sí existían personas que no dejaban su comentario, serían miles las personas que leen eso!

Ni loco se leería todo eso, de por sí, leía forzadamente cuando se trataba de estudios, no, no le gustaba leer. Dejó esa notebook, ahora sabía que a Hinamori le gustaba leer fics. Pensó en la persona que escribía esos textos, ¡Esa persona debía tener más tiempo libre, de seguro!

Sus ojos se posaron en el cuaderno amarillo que estaba en la mesa, no decía nada en especial, pero se veía muy bien cuidado. Lo abrió justo en la pagina donde estaba el lápiz y leyó "Secretos: Capítulo 11".

Oh… Esto sí que era aun más interesante.

Sonrió de lado, imaginándose el contenido y en efecto, el siguiente capítulo –aun no publicado en esa página web, FanFiction– del fic "Secretos" estaba ahí, escrito con muy buena ortografía. ¿Quién lo diría? Una escritora de excelentes fics, se había atrevido a golpearlo.

Un ruido lo distrajo. Como si un libro se hubiera caído. Él no boto nada, giro su rostro y vio el rostro de una castaña, totalmente horrorizada. ¡Ja! Su venganza ya estaba lista, recién salida del horno.

-Oye, Hinamori… ¿Conoces el fic "Secreto"? –su rostro palideció y trago grueso–. O mejor, ¿Conoces a la autora de ese fic?

Y la castaña dio un paso hacia atras, le había descubierto ese secreto…

Toushiro se mantuvo con una sonrisa arrogante y autosuficiente.

* * *

Dejó de hacer puños y lo siguió mirando con rabia.

-¿Y bien? ¿No escribirás? –pregunto burlesco.

La castaña sintió inmensas ganas de ahorcarlo en esa librería, pero no lo haría. Era demasiado joven, cómo para ir presa.

Aparte, aun sí estaba él, presente. Le prometió a las chicas, actualizar hoy…

* * *

**TA DA! :D**

**Zariita: En sí, esta interesante :)**

**Me alegro de que te haya gustado y esperó que les haya gustado a ustedes. Me inspire ya que recordé que en la clase de Aritmética, mi profesor me interrumpió cuando escribía en mi cuaderno la continuación de un fic xD Y cómo que me pregunte, cómo sería si Hina-chan escribiera un fic? Y sí Hitsugaya la descubriera? Bueno… a mi… mi primo descubrió que escribía lemon .-.**

**Zariita: Lo cual, me decepciona, que descuidada! ¬¬**

**T-T En fin minna, cuídense mucho y…**

**JA NE!**

**.**

**PD: Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos o palabras cortadas, lo hice muy rápido y no tuve tiempo para revisarlo!**

**.**


End file.
